Livros que Hermione ainda não leu
by Doomina
Summary: Ficlet escrita para o Projeto Hiatus da sessão Ron/Hermione no fórum 6v. Sobre o período entre a última guerra e o epílogo. Tema: Contando a notícia sobre o casamento. Item: Livros.


**N/A:**

Fic escrita para o projeto Hiatus da sessão Ron/Mione no fórum 6v. Sobre o período entre o final da guerra e o epílogo. =D

Tema: Contando a notícia sobre o casamento. Item: Livros.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Aviso:** Essa fic não foi revisada._

* * *

**Livros que Hermione (ainda) não leu**

por Doomina

* * *

Ron cantarolava enquanto limpava a prateleira da estante sem perder a concentração na varinha, ocupada em posicionar os objetos na superfície assim que o dono acabasse de esfregar com o pano úmido. Hermione adentrou o cômodo e não pôde deixar de sorrir com a visão do ruivo, tão disposto a ajudar na arrumação do apartamento ao qual eles haviam se mudado há alguns dias atrás. Ela colocou a enorme caixa de livros sobre a poltrona e observou o conteúdo enquanto decidia o lugar ideal para eles na prateleira.

- Sabe, Mione? Eu não sei se todos os seus livros vão caber nesta estante. – comentou o namorado, observando as três caixas enormes ao lado do sofá e a recém-chegada que Hermione acabara de trazer – Quero dizer, você tem mais livros do que roupas. Como isso é possível?

- Não sei não, Ron... – a garota, na verdade, não estava muito atenta a pergunta dele, pois continuava observando algo na caixa – Ah, Ron?

- O que?

- Lembra quando a gente decidiu esperar passar o Natal, o casamento do Harry com a Ginny e o aniversário do George para contar sobre o nosso noivado?

- Sim, lembro. – ele continuou esfregando a prateleira, observando Hermione pelo canto do olho.

- Bem, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, no final das contas.

Ron parou e um porta retrato que flutuava para a superfície da mesinha de centro quase caiu, mas Hermione agitou a sua própria varinha e ele aterrissou em uma almofada caída no carpete. O ruivo se virou para a namorada, uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Não sabe se é uma boa idéia o nosso noivado ou como a gente vai contar para a nossa família?

- Ai, Ron. Deixa de ser bobo. É claro que o nosso noivado é uma boa idéia – ela olhou rapidamente para o anel no dedo da mão esquerda e um breve sorriso enfeitou seus lábios antes de continuar – Aliás, é uma idéia excelente. E como a gente vai contar também estava bom para mim. O problema é o quando.

- Por quê? – indagou o ruivo, enlaçando a cintura da namorada enquanto a olhava, seus olhos castanhos ainda mirando a caixa de livros sobre a poltrona – Não foi você quem sugeriu contar após essas datas, por causa da correria com o banquete dos Weasleys no Natal – do qual eu ainda apoio a idéia de não comparecer -, ou para não roubar a cena da Ginny no próprio casamento dela e bem, pelo aniversário do George e... Você sabe.

A garota segurou o queixo do namorado e ele desviou seu olhar do chão para encarar o livro que ela acabara de puxar da caixa. O título era _"Como elaborar festas de noivado e casamento"_.

- Nesta caixa estão apenas os _seus_ livros, Ron. A Sra. Weasley enviou da Toca com o resto das suas coisas. Não achei que você lia muito e depois de examinar o conteúdo da caixa, eu percebi que esses livros não podem ser seus mesmo.

- E por que não? – perguntou o ruivo, com um olhar maroto, fingindo-se ofendido.

Hermione puxou mais um livro da caixa, largando o interior no lugar. Ron leu o título: _"Notícias boas fazer pessoas felizes"._ Mais três livros se seguiram após esse. "_Como não enlouquecer sua mãe ou sogra escondendo fatos que ela suspeita saber"_, _"Oportunidades perfeitas para alegrar sua família"_ e _"Grávida antes do casamento: um relato de quem passou por isso"._

- Esse último me preocupou um pouco. – Ron arregalou os olhos – Será que sua mãe pensa que isso é uma possibilidade?

Ron gargalhou com a pergunta da namorada e continuou examinando o conteúdo da caixa, notando que realmente, nenhum daqueles livros se encontrava em seu quarto quando ainda morava na Toca e só poderiam ter sido implantados ali por uma pessoa. Sua mãe provavelmente suspeitava o noivado dos dois, mas estava segurando o segredo por respeito a eles e Ron sabia o quanto era difícil para ela não sair contanto para todo mundo uma notícia como aquela.

- Certo, Mione. Que tal a gente contar para eles no Natal? – sugeriu Ron, observando um sorriso se formar nos lábios da namorada – É a data mais próxima e mais segura, né?

- Você quer dizer, durante o banquete em que _toda_ a sua família - _todinha mesmo_ – vai estar presente?

- Até o último Weasley, irmão do primo da sobrinha do afilhado do avô do ancestral que é tio distante de algum dos meus parentes mais próximos.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um minuto e Ron podia ver que ela estava calculando mentalmente quantas pessoas poderiam comparecer ao banquete, já que ela havia examinado a árvore genealógica dos Weasley em algum livro sobre as famílias mais antigas da sociedade bruxa. Ela deu de ombros e abraçou Ron, ao que ele pôde notar a capa do livro _"Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas"_ sobre os demais livros na caixa. Ele apanhou sua varinha no bolso traseiro da calça e usou um feitiço silencioso para fazer o objeto desaparecer dali.


End file.
